


All Tied Up

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron really missed Hermione while she was away.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron was upon her as soon as she walked through the door. They had been apart for what felt like forever, but in actuality it had only been three days. Hermione had been at a Ministry conference in Scotland and she had missed him desperately.

“God I’ve missed you, Hermione,” he whispered against her lips while frantically trying to undo her blouse. He gave a cry of triumph when he freed the last button.

“I missed you too, Ron,” she groaned as his hand cup her breast through the lace of her bra. “I’ve missed this.”

Ron looked down at her and she felt moisture flood her knickers at the hot look in his eyes.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

Hermione searched his eyes, which had darkened to a deep cobalt blue, and trembled as he stroked his hand along her cheek.

“Of course I trust you,” Hermione whispered softly. “Why?”

“Lay down on the bed and close your eyes,” he replied, and pushed her towards the bed. She could hear him rummaging through their drawers and she smiled when he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

“Hermione, let me show you how much I’ve missed you,” he whispered, and she felt the bed shift from where he was sitting next to her. “Let me take care of you.”

She nodded in agreement and was surprised to feel a silk scarf being tied around her wrist. The sensation was both arousing and scary at the same time.

“Ron, what are you doing?” she asked. She was torn between letting him continue and begging him to release her.

“You said you trusted me,” he replied, bending down to claim her lips in a drugging kiss.  
She fell limply back into the pillows, and she knew he took her silence as the go-ahead to do what he wanted. She trembled as he secured her wrists to the headboard and slid his hands gently down her bound arms to tangle in her hair.  
He trailed kisses from her forehead down to her lips, and parted them with his tongue. She moaned in her throat as desire shot through her, and she let her tongue slide against his. She let loose with a disappointed sigh as his lips left hers. She was about to protest when his hands went to the front clasps of her bra and worked them open.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, running his hand reverently over her breast and letting his thumb just graze her nipple. “So soft.”  
  
Hermione shivered as he trailed kisses along her collarbone and drifted down to her breasts. She cried out and held onto the scarves when he flicked her nipple with his tongue and then blew a light trail of cooling air over her.

“Do you like that?” he whispered, looking up at her from his position on her breasts. “Does it feel good?”

“Do it again,” she whispered through clenched teeth, and arched her back when he readily complied.

Ron proceeded to worship her breasts, alternating between them, sucking her nipples gently then laving them with his tongue until she was blind with need. She was gasping for breath and her head spun.  
“I need more, please Ron, more.” She could feel the heat building in her and all she wanted was more of him, to feel him pressed tight against her, and she wanted him inside her, filling her.

She gasped as he trailed his hands down her front to the elastic band of her knickers, and arched her hips as his tongue trailed a line of fire from her breast across the swell of her stomach.

“What do you want, Hermione?” De smiled and ran his finger along the elastic of her knickers. “Tell me what you want.” His voice, roughened by desire, sent a thrill through her.

“Taste me, touch me, make love to me.” Her voice pleaded with him, and she could see the tight rein he had on his on need mirrored in his body language.

She wasn’t sure who was more surprised when his hand wrenched her knickers from her body, effectively tearing them in two. He trailed his hands up and down her thighs, barely touching her, and it drove her insane. She needed more of him, more of this.

“Is this how you wanted me to touch you, Hermione?” he growled out, and her legs quivered as he slid his fingers through her folds. He reached behind him and grabbed a pillow and lifted her hips to slide it under her bum. Hermione watched through heavy eyes as he slid down the bed. She could feel his hot breath against her thigh.

Her whole body trembled in anticipation when his tongue darted out and slid along the tender skin of her inner thigh.

Their eyes met as he blew on her mound lightly. “Tell me, Hermione; tell me what you want,” he demanded.

“I want your mouth on me,” she hissed through clenched teeth, and was rewarded when she felt his fingers part her folds.

She gasped out as he gently slid his tongue from her entrance to her clit. He kept his head slightly raised and his eyes never left hers. Slowly, he slid his tongue back to her entrance and inside her, and she was surprised at the low moan that came from her throat. She arched her hip and let her legs fall limply to the side as he slid his tongue in and out. She was flushed with pleasure and goose flesh rose on her body. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

“Hermione, let me hear you,” he groaned, and once again, his tongue slid upwards to dance over her clit, flicking it rapidly.

“More, Ron!” she called out as she felt heat building in her stomach. Her head was light, and she could swear she saw little glimpses of stars in her head. She lifted her hips and moaned loudly as he suckled her between his lips and slid a finger inside her. He paused a moment to look at her, and smiled.

“Does that feel good?” he whispered.

“Bloody hell,” she whispered on a groan as his finger slid in and out of her. “I need to feel full. Make me come, Ron.”

Ron growled deep in his throat. He lowered his head once again to pull her between his lips, and slid another finger inside her.

Hermione was going mad; her heart was racing in her chest as she moaned out his name over and over. Her body was coiled tight with tension and she was desperate for release. She thrust her hips upwards in a frantic motion to feel more of him against her, and he slid a third finger inside her. He turned his hand and wiggled his fingers, finding the elusive spot that would send her over the edge. His tongue worked non-stop against her clit.  
The reaction was immediate: her body bent like a bow and she shook all over. Her head spun and she closed her eyes against the blinding heat that consumed her. It started in her belly and filled her whole body. She let loose with a loud scream as she came, and swore she felt the earth move the bed beneath her. She felt Ron riding the wave with her, his mouth still firm against her clit. Wave after wave of pleasure exploded through her until she fell limply back against the bed.

Gasping, she looked down at Ron, who simply smiled and slid his body up the bed to claim her lips in a light kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispered hoarsely.

“It was my pleasure, Hermione.” He gave her the lopsided grin that had won her heart so many years ago and brushed the damp tendrils from around her face.

“Untie me,” she whispered. “It’s your turn.”

She watched as his eyes slid closed, and heard him whisper, “Merlin help me.”


End file.
